Daedalus (ship)
The Daedalus is the first of its class, prototyping acquired Asgard and advanced human technology. It was sent out to deep space to function on various high-level missions. Commanded by Colonel Steven Caldwell, it had been directly associated with the actions of the Adventure Group, specifically Grif. History The Daedalus was originally presented to the Adventure Group as Grif's ship acquired through unexplained means. It later became quite apparent that the ship had its own commander and and assignments, and was simply being reassigned by Grif when necessary. Once the galaxy became much more hostile and embroiled in conflicts, partly due to the actions of the Adventure Team, Grif reassigned it to mainly support him, removing most of the Daedalus's other missions. The Daedalus proved to be quite useful to the Adventure Group, rescuing various members several times form many situations. It was also quite formidable in combat, being able to survive various skirmishes and quickly disable vessels much larger than itself. Assigned to Grif Once officially assigned to assist Grif, one of its first encounters was with a hostile fleet from the Evil Universe. With the assistance of its counterpart, it was able to defeat the main ships of the attacking fleet and destroy many of its smaller fighters. The Daedalus then proceeded to serve as transport and support for the Adventure Group at times, including evacuating Yoko, Gavin, and Church from a UNSC assault. The Daedalus was key in preventing a rogue prototype of Yoko's rifle being mass produced. It successfully retrieved a nearly depleted Zero Point Module from an abandoned Ancient Defense Outpost and integrated it, allowing it to destroy the rogue base and its massive fleet, with assistance from the Daedalus's Evil Verse counterpart. Despite the ZPM being depleted, the operation was a success and left only Project Freelancer with a prototype of Yoko's rifle. The Daedalus was also quite effective against various vessels of Project Freelancer. It was able to disable several frigates armed with modified MACs capable of penetrating shields, and only took minor damage. It was also able temporarily hold out against a strike fleet sent to control the Ancient Defense Outpost, providing Grif with enough time to reactivate it and destroy the fleet. When Yoko was captured by Project Freelancer, the Daedalus was able to defeat several cruisers and transport Yoko back when the nearby planet exploded. Though the Daedalus survived the explosion of the planet, it suffered failures to all systems, and Grif was barely able to recover auxiliary power and life support in time. Unfortunately, Yoko was re-abducted and ultimately killed, with the Daedalus unable to assist due to barely having maneuvering thrusters and regaining partial shields much too late. Following this, it was taken back to a nearby UCR base for massive repairs. Repairs had barely begun when the base was attacked by hostile forces. Despite the arrival of the Odyssey and multiple Mobile Suits, the base was soon overwhelmed with hostile fighters, prompting the Daedalus to rejoin battle with shields barely holding and only the railguns and maneuvering thrusters operational. Although it was able to quickly clear the fighters, this caused the already damaged systems to further overload, resulting in more extensive repairs being required. Fighting the Wraith Upon repair, it immediately set off for Reque and helped defend against several Wraith hive ships. Although Reque had many casualties and took severe damage, the Wraith were defeated there. The Daedalus later attempted to take the fight to the Wraith, and was able to destroy three hive ships by beaming nuclear missiles aboard them. However, the Wraith were soon able to block transport onto their ships. The Daedalus was present during the invasion of Sanghelios, but was eventually forced to retreat when the Wraith overpowered the UCR fleet. It later joined the assault on the alternate reality rift and defended the Korolev while it successfully destroyed the rift. Post-War Since the destruction of the rift and the dissolution of the adventure team, it has began resuming running various missions and operations similar to before it was reassigned to support Grif. Trivia *Being the first of its class, the Daedalus shares its name with the name its class of vessel. *It has been revealed to be Grif's favorite vessel, and holds many of his belongings. *Church has managed to get himself sent to a holding cell the last three times he has been on the ship. *Despite having the most appearances of the Daedalus-class ships, recently the Phoenix has been seen more often, due to it being commanded by Jennifer Grif. As a result, the Daedalus has become more of a secondary setting recently. Category:Ship Category:Daedalus class